marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
What If? Vol 1 15
* Supporting Characters: * * * * * | StoryTitle2 = What If Helen Taylor Had Become Nova? | Penciler2_1 = Walt Simonson | Inker2_1 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist2_1 = Nel Yomtov | Synopsis2 = The power of Nova is given to a vengeful woman determined to find her husband's killer. She goes on a murderous rampage throughout the criminal underworld, finding no leads, until the Fantastic Four manage to defeat her and imprison her in the Negative Zone. Ironically, the killer she was searching for is revealed to have died in a car accident before she even began her quest. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = What If Jesse Had Become Nova? | Penciler3_1 = Carmine Infantino | Inker3_1 = Frank Springer | Colourist3_1 = Roger Slifer | Synopsis3 = The power of Nova is given to a hobo on an Earth that has no super-powered beings, so he doesn't think to do anything with his powers and continues to wander from place to place exchanging work for hospitality. When Skrulls invade and attempt to abduct Jesse for his hidden power source, he allows himself to be captured only to sacrifice himself to destroy the Skrull invasion fleet. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jesse's cat * Antagonists: * Skrulls ** Commandant ** Blythmerc ** Sarakar Other Characters: * Henry * Mikey * Jonathan Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = What If Peter Parker Had Become Nova? | Penciler4_1 = Ross Andru | Inker4_1 = Frank Giacoia | Synopsis4 = The spider that bites Peter Parker renders him paralyzed rather than granting him super powers. The news of her nephew's condition is too much for May Parker's weak heart and she dies, leaving Peter with immense guilt. Years later, he randomly receives the power of Nova and is exhilerated by the newfound strength and freedom. He goes to show it to his Uncle Ben, and arrives just in time to deflect a burglar's bullet. The bullet ricochets into the man that fired it, killing him. Though Ben argues it was justifiable self-defense, Peter is distraught that someone else died because of him and immediately abandons the Nova costume. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = What If a Criminal Had Become Nova? | Penciler5_1 = George Perez | Inker5_1 = Tom Palmer | Synopsis5 = The power of Nova is given to a megalomaniacal criminal, who assembles Doctor Doom, the Red Skull, and Sphinx aboard Rhomann Dey's ship to team up and destroy all of Earth's superheroes. No sooner do the villains succeed than they start to turn on each other over who reigns supreme. In the end, only the Sphinx is left standing and intends to use the ship's computer to find the answer to ending his immortality among Earth's remaining populace, little knowing that he already killed Nova, the one man that held that answer. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Cover art: Buckler signs himself Validar. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}